Transportation
There are many ways of fast transportation around Loka. Players have access to several boats scattered across the lands of Loka which come and go back and forth to specific docks and ports. Air ships are another mode of fast travel which can take players to towns with capital policy picks and to Loka's End. A few other modes of fast travel include town portals, /home, and Recall Stones, Two Capital Policy Picks that involve fast travel include Home Networking and Swift Sailing. Boats There are a few boats that can be found around Loka. Boats come and go from specific locations around Loka and will take players who stand on them back and forth from those locations. Oakhart Traveling to the West? The Oakhart will take you there! When aboard the Oakhart, this boat will take you to and from the dock of Ascalon and spawn. Returning back and forth every few minutes or so, this boat can be found on the Aladra Docks beside the NPC Araya. Araya will give players general information about Ascalon like resources and capital, and will also give access to Swift Sailing for alliance and towns who possess this Capital Perk. When a player arrives at the Ascalon Dock, they are greeted by the NPC Aloura, who will be standing in the sanctuary of the dock. Aloura will give players some information about Ascalon along with a first set of gear, if they have not receive one already. Vineweaver The Vineweave is the large boat located on the Aladra Docks that transports players to Garama. This transport device takes players to the dock of Garama and will return every minute or so to spawn. Talking to the NPC Varennos at spawn will give new players some information about Garama, such as resources, and capital. Varennos will also give access to Swift Sailing for alliances and towns who possess that Capital Perk. Once arrive at the Garama Port, there is a sanctuary around the dock and an the NPC Drahn. Drahn will give players a little more information about Garama, and if it is a players first time talking to a dock NPC, he will give them a free set of starter gear. The North Star Kalros awaits aboard The North Star! The North Star travels back and forth from the Aladra Docks to the Kalros Port. Coming back and forth in only a few short moments, the boat can be found by the NPC Olrick on the Aladra Docks. Olrick will gladly tell a little information about Kalros, including some information about resources and capital, but will also grant Swift Sailing to payers who have the capital policy of Fast Travel! Arriving at the Kalros Port will be a sanctuary and an NPC named Arval, who will give a little more information about Kalros and may possible give a player a set of gear, but only if they have not received one yet. Harbinger of Flame Looking for the Nether? Yes, traveling to the Nether is done on a boat in Loka. Nether portals can't be built and travel to the nether can only be done by the Harbinger of Flame. The nether boat can be found south of Aladra by the NPC Zevran. Zevran will grant the Capital Policy of Swift Sailing to players who have that capital perk. When the Harbinger of Flame sails to the nether, players are dropped off at the Nether Port within a sanctuary. At the port, players are greeted by Kyzzk, who helps with Swift Sailing back to Aladra. The Cinder Conquest is calling aboard The Cinder. When a player is looking to travel to Balak, players need to use The Cinder found in the War District of Aladra. The NPC Berod can be found beside The Cinder and grants Swift Sailing to players who have that capital perk. Once teleported to Balak, they arrive on the Balak Docks within a sanctuary. players are greeted by the NPC Halfthal, who will be the NPC that brings players back to spawn with the capital policy, Swift Sailing. When Balak is vulnerable, only players that are on Balak may board The Cinder at this time. Swift Sailing also only works going to back to Aladra and not to Balak during this vulnerability time. The Coral Ready to get Conquest started? Rivina is just the place for you then! Hop aboard The Coral in the Conquest District of Aladra to head on over to Rivina. The Coral can be found next to Renae, the NPC, who helps with Swift Sailing to players who have that particular capital perk. When a player arrives on Rivina, they arrive at the Rivina docks withing a sanctuary. Players are greeted by the NPC, Arenya, who helps with the Swift Sailing perk. Frodii's Dingy Frodii's Dingy is occasional transport to Frodii's Fishing Tournament. Frodii's Dingy can be found on the Aladran Docks most of the time, and travels back and forth when there is an active fishing tournament. Fishing Tournaments are located on the resource islands of Garama and Kalros, with Ascalon's to come very soon. Tournaments happen once every three days, so Frodii's Dingy mostly stays at the Aladran Docks. Frodii can be found right beside his dingy on the docks. Airships When traveling via Airship, players hop aboard this occasional transportation back and forth from Aladra to specific areas across Loka. Similar to boats, players board these boats and will be transported every few moments to and from set locations. There are two types of Airships found on Loka. The first type of Airship is usable when a town choices the Continent Capital Policy of Home Networking. The other Airship found on Loka is the Wake of Eternhe Frity, adfwhich is transportation to the end. Western Breeze The Western Breeze is Ascalon's Airship when the Continent Capital Policy of Home Networking is in effect on that particular continent. Sunset Tempest Looking to travel to the capital of Garama? Hop aboard the Sunset Tempest when active to arrive to the current town capital of Garama. When the Policy of Home Networking is active on Garama, players can be granted fast travel to that particular town. Frozen Gale Ah, yes, the Frozen Gale. This Airship will be found in Aladra awaiting passengers to send them to the current Capital of Kalros. As a Continent Capital Policy pick, this Airship will only work when chosen as a policy of the North. Wake of Eternity Looking to fight the dragon in the End? You can with the Wake of Eternity Airship to the End. This airship is the only transportation the end on Loka and can be found on the large purple tower in Aladra. This airship comes and goes back and forth from Aladra and the End periodically, so players may have a short delay waiting for the Wake of Eternity's arrival. On the top of the tower in Aladra, the NPC, Aer will assist players with the capital police pick of Swift Sailing. When arriving to the End, player are welcomed into the End Port, which is a sanctuary. Within the Sanctuary contains the NPC, Fin, who assist players with Swift Sailing back to Aladra. Town Portals Town Portals is a mode of fast travel from a players town to Aladra. With no cool downs and unlimited use, players can transport between their town and spawn instantly with the town portal. Players are able to move a town portal with a golden axe and some simple commands found in zoning. Players can also create Intra-Town Portals using very similar commands as well. Home When a player does not own a town or is not part of a town, they are considered as a nomad or wanderer. A home can be set for these players as a way to get back to a specific area on Loka. Homes can be set only on any of the three continents of Kalros, Ascalon, or Garama. Homes can't be set within a towns border or in any rejuvenating isle. More information about setting homes can be found on the Town Portals page. Recall Stones The Recall Stone is a Custom Item on Loka that serves as a one-time consumable item that grants the user a teleport to spawn. Swift Sailing Capital Policy Swift Sailing is a neutral continent capital policy pick that allows players to have fast travel boats within a players alliance. All alliance members can instantly travel without having to wait for any boat. a player must shift-right click an NPC at the according boat in order to fast travel to a particular desired location. Home Networking Capital Policy Home Networking is a neutral world capital policy where all generators owned by the alliance can be used as a portal back to spawn by anyone in the alliance. These portals are similar to Town Portals, but are only a way way portal. Players can't teleport to territory generators. Category:Loka Info